With the development of the world politics, economy, and technologies, the conference mode, that is, holding a global or regional conference and participants around the world coming together in a main conference site, has been gradually replaced by a booming video conference.
Currently, conference information about moving pictures, voice, application data (electronic whiteboard and graphs), and the like can be transmitted between two conference sites or more conference sites in real time by using a videoconferencing system, implementing instant and interactive communication, and finally achieving a conference purpose. When each conference site is to be accessed, the videoconferencing system has the capability to support many different access modes. For example, each conference site may be accessed through a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) telephone network, an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) digital network, or an El (European 30 channel pulse code modulation PCM) dedicated network and a conference may also be accessed through an IP (Internet Protocol) network or a wireless network such as a 2G (Second Generation, second-generation mobile communications technology)/3G (3rd-Generation, third-generation mobile communications technology)/4G (fourth-generation mobile communications and the technology), and the like.
Generally, the geographic locations of participants who attend a video conference are different. For example, the video conference may be held between several countries or regions and may also be implemented between several continents. When the locations of participants are different, the time, weather or custom, and the like are also different. When each participant accesses the conference using different access modes, the existing videoconferencing system cannot provide an application related to the geographic location.